A Night in Vegas
by slyolddog
Summary: Alex the Courier gets more than she bargained for when she meets the sly Mr Fox in Gomorrah. M for adult themes. Possible TW: Torture
1. Chapter 1

Vulpes Inculta sits in his dirty room in Gomorrah. His recruits wander aimlessly around the room, unsure of what to do.

He contemplates his plan, and how they are going to pull it off.

The plan itself is genius, or so he thinks. He prides himself on his methods of capture and interrogation. This instance will be no different.

Tonight, he will execute it.

He stands up from his seat, and his recruits immediately hustle to form a line in front of him.

"Now, remember. Blend in. Each of you is to target one of the companions. Leave the Courier to me."

He surveys each recruit and adjusts the collar of one.

"We must go now." He turns on his heels and his legionaries follow him. Once out the door, they all separate and spread in different directions.

It isn't hard for Vulpes to spot the Courier. Alex is her name. She's sitting at the bar, looking pretty in pink, with her sniper boyfriend close to her side. The Mexican ghoul is a few paces away, downing a whiskey at an alarming rate.

He surveys the room some more, and sees the alcoholic caravaneer with the Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, and they appear to be arguing over a fancy hat of some sort.  
Vulpes shakes his head. These profligates waste their time in such ridiculous ways.

He is pleased when his recruit, Aelius, sidles up to the girls and immediately captures Cassidy's attention.

The plan is going perfectly.

He keeps scanning the room and his eyes eventually rest on the last member of the Courier's posse. A medic named Arcade, apparently. He looks uncomfortable in the proximity of half naked women, men and ghouls and sits fiddling with a bottle of Nuka Cola.

His attention snaps back to Alex, who is drinking Vodka like it's going out of fashion. Her sniper boyfriend has retreated to the table with the medic, and Vulpes sees his opportunity.

She sees him from across the room, and as he approaches her. She doesn't recognise and he is thankful. She certainly had a reputation in the Mojave, and it was surprising that she had not passed through Nipton in her travels yet. Soon, he is in front of her, and his soft, intense voice overcomes her almost instantly. He whispers something in her ear, and her eyes widen.

She looks up at him, and nods her head. He holds out an arm for her, and she grasps it firmly. The alcohol has gone straight to her head, and she doesn't wish to make a fool of herself in front of this incredibly attractive gentleman.

They walk down towards the elevators, and Vulpes speaks.

"I must admit, I thought you were with the bald fellow when I saw you at the bar. I did not think my chances were too great."

She laughs, and it is almost a snort. "Ha. The most I've gotten out of him is a hug. And that was to protect me from a stray stick of dynamite from a Powder Ganger." she sighs, almost wistfully.

"Don't worry, my dear." he guides her into the elevator and she leans up against the wall.  
"Oh, I won't." an evil grin appears on her small face and she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him against her.

Her forwardness surprises him, but she is drunk off her face, so he supposes that it is the alcohol talking. He leans an arm on each side of the wall, trapping her against him. She looks up into his deep blue eyes and brings her hands up to his chest.

She tilts her head to the side, and hesitantly moves forward and plants a tender kiss on his lips. She feels him draw a sharp breath in, and respond to her gentle pucker. The kiss soon turns urgent, and then frantic.

By the time the elevator pings, he has her out of the dress. When the doors open, he sweeps her up in his arms and carries her to his now empty room. He throws her down on the bed, and within seconds they are a mass of nakedness, caught up in the throes of passion, lust, and pure desire.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex wakes up, she has no idea where she is. A tent with a dirt floor…. Well that was nothing unusual. She shakes her head vigorously in an attempt to clear her mind. Slowly things begin to come back to her. Gomorrah….drinking…. and that gorgeously devilish gentleman. She was certain she had made it home and fallen into bed in her drunken state. But how did she get here? The Lucky 38 was heavily guarded by Securitrons…..

She shivers. It's cold and dark, and her bound wrists and ankles prevent her from moving. She doesn't like being alone – the stillness unsettles her. The hours pass, and her growing thirst is making her more than a little uncomfortable.

Finally the sound of the door opening greets her. The light shocks her, she was sure it was night time.

"Well, well." The voice of the Fox pierces the silent air, and instant recognition flashes through her eyes.

"What..." She hisses, and pauses as she looks up at him. Realisation floods her eyes as she sees the man standing in full Legion attire. adjusts her sitting position on the dirty floor.

"I've been waiting for this moment a long time." His voice remains even and gives her goosebumps.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she yelps and shuffles around on the floor.

He pauses.

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" she continues to fight her bonds with little success.

"Right now, I want to know all about the NCR's plans for Hoover Dam." He kneels in front of her, and hooks a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We can make this easy, or we can make this hard. Either way, I will get what I want." He feels her swallow hard as his hand glides gently down and around her throat.

"I'm not telling you anything, you rat bastard." Her voice comes out shaky, but he can see she will need some breaking in. He leans forward and plants a tender kiss on her lips. She draws a sharp breath in, surprised by the act, and her lips do not respond.

"What…." He has broken the kiss almost as soon as it has begun, and she finds herself asking him the question.

"You could have been such a valuable asset to the Legion." He says, almost wistfully, as he tucks her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You could have even been mine. But you threw that all away… for the NCR? Such a shame."

"I did what I thought was right." She whimpers. The warmth radiating from his body is enveloping her and she wants nothing more right now than to feel the soft human skin that resides under his sturdy armour. Legion or not, she is cold, lonely and scared. The ropes are burning into her delicate skin. She desperately wants to feel what she felt last night, when he was just a gentleman wooing her in a bar.

"Please," she hears herself beg. "Please untie me."

Vulpes pauses, as if he is genuinely considering her request.

"No."

She lets out a pained whimper and he tilts her head up towards him again.

"You're beautiful." He pauses as her eyes widen in surprise. "It is not too late for you, my darling." His tongue rolls out the words slowly and he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Her skin crawls in a most delightful way, and she allows herself to lean against him, her body soaking up the warmth of his bare skin against hers.

She finds herself lusting over the Fox, and she is not sure if she is delirious or if he was genuinely trying to relive last night.

He begins lightly nipping at her neck, and she lets out a contented sigh.

"Hmmm, you like what I'm doing?" His cheek is against hers and she feels the delicious vibrations of his voice against her weathered skin.

She feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her body. "Please, Mr. Fox…."

He pauses his whispering and draws back, eyebrows raised.

"Will you tell me what I need to know?" he asks, studying her face carefully, looking for a falter.

She swallows hard.

"Yes."

He stares at her for several more moments, before he gets up and lifts her over to the mattress in the corner. His intense desire for her has overtaken him, and he wants to be with her in ways he could have only previously dreamed of.

He loosens her binds and climbs gracefully atop her.

"Please….." she whimpers, tugging at his armour.

His lips graze across hers and he growls.

Finally, the Courier is his own.


End file.
